1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to organizers, such as handbags, briefcases, loose-leaf and wire-bound binders and organizer systems, etc., and relates more particularly to such organizers with a capability for carrying an ancillary article, such as a wallet, purse, pouch, etc., external to the organizer.
2. Background Art
Organizers such as binders are used generally to store and carry paper-based organizing systems such as planners, calendars, diaries, and the like. People utilize these systems to help them plan and organize their daily activities. Usually, such planned activities require the use of an ancillary article such as a purse, wallet, carry bag, notepad, PDA (personal digital assistant), checkbook, and the like. Recognizing this fact, organizers have been proposed which provide additional capability for carrying such ancillary articles. For example, the following references disclose binder systems with such additional carrying capability: U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,979 to Yamamoto et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,062 to White; PCT Application PCT/US00/07210 to Moor et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,170 to Chisholm; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,021 to Wallingford. A similar approach has been taken with handbags; see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,938 to Siegel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,463 to Monaco; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,365 to Siegel.
While an additional carrying capability on an organizer has offered some convenience, further efforts have been made to make such capability even more convenient. For example, the above-cited patents to Wallingford, Siegel ('938), and Monaco disclose the concept of securing the ancillary article on the exterior of a binder or handbag. Wallingford actually secures purse-like articles to the exterior of a binder cover with hook-and-loop fasteners. Siegel ('938) provides a handbag containing a simple external pocket for securing a purse-like article. Monaco discloses a handbag with an exterior pocket for receiving a purse.
The added convenience of locating the ancillary article on the exterior of the host organizer (e.g., binder, handbag, briefcase, etc.) raises concerns about adequately securing such articles to the host. Wallingford secures the articles with hook-and-loop fasteners and encloses them with a flap also secured by hook-and-loop fasteners. Siegel ('938) secures the purse-like article by including a flap on the purse and inserting the flap into the external pocket. An alternate securing arrangement is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 of Siegel ('938). Monaco secures the purse in the pocket by using snap fasteners. Despite the efforts disclosed in the above-noted patents, a need still exists for a more convenient and secure arrangement for carrying ancillary articles on a host organizer.